


We need to talk

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ethan confronts will  after noticing he isn’t acting like himself
Relationships: Will Campbell/Ethan Willis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	We need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them so much also soft babies

“Will we need to talk”Ethan came closer to his partner

“There’s nothing to talk about”Will was trying to avoid talking to him 

“Let me in please”Ethan begged him 

“Stressed out”Will admitted to Ethan

“Over what?”Ethan calmly asks him 

“Raising Emily all by myself”Will said to him

Ethan held him tightly 

Will let himself get lost in the familiar  
trappings of the other males embrace 

"“I made a mistake”Will replies

“You can tell me if you want?”Ethan wasn’t trying to pressure him into telling him 

“I forgot I had a meeting after school with one of her teachers”Will states 

“Forgetting things isn’t completely unnatural”Ethan kisses him on his cheek 

“It’s just I pride myself on being a good father and I feel like I failed my daughter”Will said to him 

Ethan rarely saw his boyfriend open up to him the way that he just did 

Will hated being vulnerable it made him feel exposed 

“I think you’re an amazing father”Ethan says to him 

“I don’t deserve you”Will tried to hold back his tears 

“I will catch you when you fall”Ethan pressed a kiss to wills hand 

“I feel silly now for getting so stressed”Will laughed 

“You can always come to me about anything”Ethan says to him 

“I just don’t want to bother you”Will replies 

“You’d never bother me”Ethan says to him 

“Never?”Will asked him nervously 

“I care about you”Ethan reassured him 

“You better otherwise I would have dumped your ass a long time ago”Will remarked 

Ethan grinned once he saw the familiar snarky Will he knew and loved “You won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon”

“You’re so good to me”Will squeezes his hands 

“Glad you’ve noticed because I try to be”Ethan says to him 

“Funny”Will rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss to the other man’s lips


End file.
